<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful stranger by goldenyoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043964">beautiful stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenyoun/pseuds/goldenyoun'>goldenyoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, finding our meaning, i wrote this cos i feel depressed, kinda sad, meaningless, what does it really mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenyoun/pseuds/goldenyoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a singer attacks a beautiful stranger who just wanted to get drunk at a bar with a song he wrote.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii!</p><p>i wrote this because i'm feeling empty these days. like, literally meaningless.</p><p>(if anyone wants to write the smut portion for me message me on twitter @seuniqseok! my brain can't function properly to write the part)</p><p>hope u like this. kinda inspired with the film "on vodka, beers and regrets."</p><p>soundtrack:<br/>meaningless - woodz<br/>solomon - munimuni feat. clara benin<br/>mundo - raphiel shannon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary Wednesday night. I would always go to Route X1 to get some drinks during days when the bar’s not busy and packed with people because, well, I’m quite a known singer.</p><p> </p><p>“You have something new for us today?” Yixuan, the bar owner, who I eventually became friends with, asked as he served a pint of beer to me.</p><p> </p><p>“I finally finished one song off of my new EP.” I proudly said. “Took long because this one holds something deep and I had to find the right melody and rhythm for it. But yea, it’s done! I can give everyone here a sneak peak of it.” I drank my beer.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my boy!” Yixuan patted my head. “I’ll put you on the 11pm set.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked at my watch, it’s 10:30PM.</p><p> </p><p>I decided to stay here on the tall stool by the bar. I turned my seat around and faced the stage as I drowned myself with the music, my thoughts and this pint of beer.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Youn?” I heard Yixuan ask from behind the bar.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been six months right?” Yixuan asked. I never wanted to talk about it. Everything. The downhill. But with Yixuan, it feels okay. Like I’m trying to get the weight off somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” I drank my beer.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can take a break and not produce anything for a while. People would understand. Your fans would understand.” Yixuan advised for the nth time.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like if I stop, I’m gonna lose it. If I stop doing what we used to do together, what I’m used to… I fear that I’m gonna lose it and break.” I drank my beer again. It’s almost empty now. “That’s why I have to do it, I have to keep on singing and writing and producing songs even though I can’t even find the sense with it, the purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixuan patted me on my shoulder. “If that’s what will make you feel better, fine. Just know that I’m always here for you Youn.”</p><p> </p><p>I nod, “Yeah, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>The bells of the bar’s door rang and my eyes were captivated by it. A guy with a small but tall stature entered and looked straight ahead at the stage. As if he’s trying to figure out what the guy in front was doing even though it’s obvious he’s singing. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but stare at the guy, at his glowing face. As if the bar’s spotlight was on him. He was shining amidst the darkness, amidst the sadness that was evident from his face.</p><p> </p><p>He heaved out sigh. I can tell it was a deep sigh, a deep and heavy sigh. A sigh that feels like your life’s meaning has been taken away from you and you don’t know where you are, what’s happening or why you even exist. I know that sigh, because I’ve been sighing like that for six months now.</p><p> </p><p>The guy dragged his feet towards the bar and slumped two seats away from me on my left.</p><p> </p><p>“One mojito please.” He raised a finger at Yixuan. He rested his elbows on the bar table and his chin on his palms.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when I recognized him. He’s the guy who goes here once in a while and gets really drunk until Yixuan would call a Grab Car to take him home. I usually didn’t care or bother with him. But tonight he looks more empty, like he’s about to give up on life.</p><p> </p><p>He heaved out a deep sigh again. I can feel the heaviness he’s feeling from where I’m sitting. And I don’t know why but somehow I just wanna take all the heaviness away from him. Like <em>please</em> give me all your heaviness because I can bare it. I've been bearing mine and I'm still here, breathing. But who am I kidding? I don’t even know this stranger.</p><p> </p><p>I was cut off from my own trance when Yixuan patted my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude! You’re up!” He pointed at the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah, right!” I awkwardly chuckled and drank the last bit of beer on my glass and grabbed my guitar and laptop that Yixuan handed to me from behind the bar.</p><p> </p><p>I walked towards the stage and set up my equipment. I put on my guitar strap on my shoulders and tuned my baby. I scrolled through my laptop to find the backtrack that I just finished the other day.</p><p> </p><p>I held on to the mic and spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, good evening.” People’s eyes were now fixed on me. </p><p> </p><p>I happened to look in the direction of the bar counter where the stranger was sitting. I was shocked to see him facing the stage, facing me. It felt like I was suddenly on a show being judged by him. He really has a serious and scary look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to let you guys hear a song from my upcoming EP this month.” People cheered. People knew me, knew me and my friends. They sang our music and went to our shows, before everything went downhill.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d also like to dedicate this song to the beautiful stranger over there by the bar.” I tried to give out a smile but the stranger just furrowed his eyebrows at me. I chuckled. “I hope you all will find your life’s meaning...</p><p> </p><p>This is called Meaningless.”</p><p> </p><p>I pressed play on my laptop and started plucking the guitar strings. I took one last glance at the beautiful stranger who’s now focusing intently on me despite his furrowed brows. I closed my eyes and let the music devour me.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anyone else who can sing nicely?!” </p><p> </p><p>All the bones inside of me froze. I looked at the stranger who turned his seat around after shouting. I let out an awkward laugh and said my thanks before I stepped down the stage. Despite what he just shouted, people still clapped their hands for me. Well, I am <em> not </em>a bad singer. How dare he?! People scream their lungs out for me and cry for me. Tss!</p><p> </p><p>I went back to my seat at the bar counter. I wanted to get mad because he just somewhat embarrassed me but also, I wanted to know if he was being sincere about what he said. Maybe I <em> do </em> suck or what. Maybe my singing went bad after what happened.</p><p> </p><p>I signalled Yixuan for a glass of beer.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him. He was staring at his glass of mojito, playing with the lemon. Then he grabbed it and ate it. I went back on looking at my beer. I wiped the droplets of moist from the glass, took a deep breath and faced him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Was my singing really that bad?” I asked, desperately.</p><p> </p><p>He faced me, slowly. Damn? He’s <em> drunk </em>drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!” I called Yixuan from afar. “How many did this have?” I point at the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Yixuan showed me his hands with six of his fingers up. Damn.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, to be fucking honest? No.” The stranger spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” I chuckled, “Then why did you shout like that?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Your song.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“What about my song?” I asked as I moved to the seat beside him and tried to keep him in place and not fall to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“It was attacking me!” He shouted and it was loud enough to get everyone’s attention. I had to immediately cover his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>I laughed. I laughed. I laughed, genuinely. This is the first time I’ve laughed this good.</p><p> </p><p>“Wet Gwow wof mwy mwouth!!” He said trying to remove my hand from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhshh!! Calm down first! Stop shouting okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded slowly and I let go of his mouth. And fuck, maybe it’s just the alcohol but I can’t help but stare at his red plump lips. Oh god I’ve never wanted to kiss someone this bad. I’ve only had two beers? What the hell?</p><p> </p><p>“So… I’d guess your life’s meaningless too?” I asked and looked away from his lips. What the hell is he so pretty for when he’s <em> this </em> drunk?!</p><p> </p><p>He heaved out a sigh once again and tried to compose himself. This time he didn’t seem so drunk anymore. Like he suddenly became a bit sober.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say so.” He replied and chugged the mojito away. What the fuck?!</p><p> </p><p>“Ya! Slow down! The bar won’t close in on you!” </p><p> </p><p>He ignored me and signaled for another glass. Is he sure he can handle himself?!? He looks sooo bad right now.</p><p> </p><p>I was shocked when two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka were given to him instead. He pushed the other one to me and filled the glasses. He raised his, initiating a toast.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s vodka. Cmon! Toast with me!” </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, grabbed the shot glass, toasted with him.</p><p> </p><p>“To not knowing why the fuck do we still exist!” He shouted and I was a bit embarrassed because people looked at us again.</p><p> </p><p>He drank the shot and I followed. Agghggggh!</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“So… you wrote that song right? You’re a songwriter?” He asked after our 5th shot of vodka.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and nodded, “A songwriter and a singer and a producer.” I proudly said. “Wait… you don’t know who I am?!” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at my face and scrunched his eyes. Trying to check if he really does know me or what.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “I’m not into celebrities anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad you don’t know my life story. I’m sick of people trying to ask me if I’m okay.” I said as I poured vodka on our glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked and I had to face him in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you fucking serious?!"</p><p> </p><p>He then burst out in laughter. "Just kidding." I laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why is your life meaningless???” He then asked, almost in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“How can your life be meaningless when you have your purpose right in front of you? You sing and you make songs. That’s your passion, am I right?” He then took his glass and drank.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, some things lose their meaning. Especially when you also lose people in your life which makes up for the meaning of that something.” </p><p> </p><p>He drops the glass on the table making a loud sound. “Yeah right! People come into your life and you make them your life’s meaning and purpose and then they just go… they leave you hanging. Bullshit!”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled. He's cute when he angwy. Yep, I just said angwy not angry.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have different cases.” I said. “You’re brokenhearted?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say so.” He said and looked at me, looked deep into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The people you lost? They’re gone for good?” He asked in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “Yeah. We were in an accident. I’m the only one who survived.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I-I’m sorry. I really am.” </p><p> </p><p>“No worries. It’s been six months now. I’m getting the hang of it… I guess.” I drank another shot.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you?” It was my time to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of complicated… My boyfriend broke up with me. But also took everything from me. I’m fucking stupid for giving him my all and trusting him and now I almost lost everything.” He said and I can see tears forming in his eyes. A drop fell down and he immediately wiped it and then he grabbed the bottle of vodka and drank straight from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, ya! Stop! You’ve had too much already!” I tried stopping him and grabbing the bottle from him.</p><p> </p><p>He surrendered and gave me the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“You see he’s pretty much powerful. A fucking celebrity who’s income is ten times bigger than mine. He always insisted he’d do everything for me. And he did, and now he’s gone off with another man just because he felt like there wasn’t any spark anymore. And I gave up everything for him. Even left my hometown to come live with him and now he took everything with him and I don’t even know what’s the meaning of my life anymore?? I saw my future with him, wanted to do everything with him... I made him the meaning of my life without even thinking that he shouldn’t just be the meaning of it. Now I’m fucking lost and I don’t know what to do or where to fucking go or how to even start my life again. Maybe just die, that’s easie–“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” </p><p> </p><p>I don’t why but I was trembling. I was mad. How can he just say that?! How can he just fucking say that?!</p><p> </p><p>“Tss. I bet you’ve thought of it too, don’t act like it’s a bad thing for me to say–“</p><p> </p><p>“I said stop!!” I slammed my fist on the table. He jolted, shocked from what I just did and I felt a bit sorry. “I-I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s fine. If you want you can even punch my face or something. Beat me to death if that will make your heart lighter.” </p><p> </p><p>I can’t believe him?! Why is he just blurting these things out?!</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I want to punch your pretty face?!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me and I realized what I just said. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, and then he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute.” </p><p> </p><p>No shit he’s cuter. The way he’s trying to hold back his smile??? Goddamnit.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we do something fun instead of talking about our life dramas?” He proposed.</p><p> </p><p>"No. You have to take back what you said first." I insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please</em>." I pleaded, looking deep into his eyes. Begging for him to not think of death as an easy way to get rid of the problems he's facing. To not hurt himself anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine. I take it back. I'm sorry. So... can we do something fun now?"</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>“Never Have I Ever, G?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “G.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>“Never have I ever peed on the streets.” He started.</p><p> </p><p>I took my shot glass and drank.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?!” He asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“It was one time! I <em> had </em>to really pee I had no choice! I can’t believe you never did.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because I’m one of the good men that exists in this universe.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, whatever! My turn! Never have I ever bottomed.” I wiggled my eyebrows at him.</p><p> </p><p>He then took his glass, “Fuck you!” And drank the shot.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “What???”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a bottom! You dickhead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait–I thought you were a top?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I’m not! What makes you think so?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first off you have that intense and intimidating look on your face, though I have already seen through it and know you’re a baby. But still, damn you serious?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… my ex boyfriend’s a vers and I tried being a top sometimes. But I like being a bottom. Though he said I get attractively scary when I top.” He shrugged. “Anyway, Next!!”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “Your turn now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.” He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, fuck you!” We both laughed. “You sure you’re not just hiding them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not! Go drink your shot!” And I never knew he’d get any cuter this evening. I couldn't help it and I reached out to pinch his cheek which absolutely made him blush.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute.” </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and swatted my hand away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Never have I ever sang in front of people.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait it’s my turn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever!” He said and took a shot.</p><p> </p><p>“You sing?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I like to sing. I love music, helps me breathe and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, because music does the same to me. Like it’s my daily supply of oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you don’t sing in front of people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my ex said I sing badly in which I strongly disagree. He’s just bitter someone said I sang better than him.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed. “Love that confidence. Maybe let me hear your voice sometime?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure! If there’d be another time.”</p><p> </p><p>The night got deeper and we didn’t stop drinking, though I didn't drink much because I have to drive myself home. Meanwhile, he drank more. He drank as if it’s his last night on Earth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Youn!” Yixuan called me. “Take him home or take him to the hospital? I’m not giving you guys anymore drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya!!!” The beautiful stranger beside me slammed his hands on the table. “That’s unfair!!” He pointed at Yixuan.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I will. Thanks Hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>I stood up and lifted this beautiful stranger with me up. I put his arm around my shoulder and mine on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you taking me you stranger?! My mother said I shouldn’t be talking to strangers!” </p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “I’m taking you home. You’re drunk as hell. Tell me your address.”</p><p> </p><p>He then pushed me away, “No! Why would I tell you where I live?! I don’t know you! AAAA! You’re kidnapping me are you?!”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed and my stomach started to hurt now. “I’m not kidnapping you! I’m seriously just gonna take you home. Cmon!”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and sat on one of the couches. Oh no… he’s now laying on the couch. Oh shit no.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya! Don’t sleep there! Cmon!” I pulled him up but he won’t budge. Damnit! If you just weren’t fun and nice to be with I left you by yourself already.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhh!” I went and picked him up. Carried him like a baby all the way to my fucking car. </p><p> </p><p>“Youn! Can you drive?” I looked back and saw Yixuan by the bar’s front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can Hyung! Don’t worry!” I gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Take him home! But to his home and not yours!” </p><p> </p><p>I laughed. “I will!” </p><p> </p><p>I entered my car and started the engine. I looked back at the kitten lying on my backseat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” I nudged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you live?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm….”</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhh!!!” I held onto my hair. I didn’t want to take care of a baby tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Whatever!”</p><p> </p><p>I stepped on the gas pedal and went home.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes and saw his shocked face. Next thing I knew I was on the floor and my arms hurt from the fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?! Where are we?! Why were you beside me??? And hugging me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I took you home. Sorry. You weren’t telling me where you lived, I had no choice.”</p><p> </p><p>He panicked and looked at himself from under the covers. I laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened. I don’t touch anyone without consent.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why were you hugging me in my sleep?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cmon! I made breakfast.” I stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home.” He said as he started to fix his hair and then went to find his shoes and wore them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving already? After giving me a hard time last night?”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped tying his sneakers and slowly looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what did I do? You said nothing happened?” He nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty wild when you’re drunk. Don’t worry it’s cute.” I chuckled and he threw a pillow at me.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you during breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I placed him down on my bed. Damn he can be heavy. I took off his shoes and covered him with my sheets. I guess I’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was about to step back when he pulled me down on him. I can hear my heart beating, loud and fast. Like anytime my chest can explode. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My face was so close to his. And yet again he was glowing. A light beneath the darkness, that was him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ya, let me go.” I tried escaping from his arms. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He pulled me closer and embraced me tighter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wanna try being a bottom?” He asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I burst out in laughter. “You’re really cute when you’re drunk.” I pinched his cheek. Grrr! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Cmon! It’ll be fun!” He scooched closer to me and buried his face on my neck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No. I’m not taking advantage of you tonight.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tss! Stop pretending to be a good boy.” Even if his eyelids are closed I can tell he just rolled his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I laughed. “But I AM a good boy!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bullshit.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I laughed. “Want me to cuddle you to sleep instead?” I offered. And I don’t know why the hell did I just fucking say that I may be out of my fucking mind right now. This is the alcohol. I’m blaming this all on the alcohol. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mmhmm, yes pwease!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> AAHGUUUGHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS HE BEING CUTE FOR?! He just freaking pouted and gave me puppy eyes?!?! This is unfair!!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I fixed our position and spooned him. He then gave me a sweet smile. I rolled my eyes. “What a baby.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can be your baby.” He murmured. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut up and sleep.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.” He whispered  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For what?” I asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m still alive and breathing.” he murmured and drifted off to sleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. I’m sorry. I get clingy when I’m really drunk.” He apologized while munching on a piece of bacon.</p><p> </p><p>I set our breakfast on the backyard table by the pool. The weather was nice today. I don’t know if it’s because I’m not alone inside this house. </p><p> </p><p>“You live here by yourself?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Moved here after the accident. We used to be in a dorm together.” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>And there was silence until we finished our food.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your pool clean?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “Yeah. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer me, instead he stood up, took off his shirt and pants leaving him with his boxers and he dived into the pool.</p><p> </p><p>I was astounded. He may look tiny but his physique’s nice. He even has abs. I suddenly felt shy with my own body.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously just gonna sit there and not join me?” He asked after swimming a lap.</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh? No, I’m good! I’ll just watch you.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and climbed out of the pool.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to drag you?”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed. “Why do you want me to swim with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Cos it’s lonely to swim by myself. And I want to swim.” He pouted. Ugh, I hate it when he does that.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll just change.” I stood up and walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I stripped here and you’re gonna change inside?” He asked in disbelief. I just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>I went back to my backyard with my hands covering my body. I’m wearing trunks and I walked towards the edge of the pool.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are you covering your body?”</p><p> </p><p>“My abs are not at home today.” I said, quite embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>He glared at me, “I don’t care if you have abs or not. Though they’re plus points you know.” </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled and removed my hands from my body. I sat on the edge and dipped my feet on the pool. He swam towards me with an amazed look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t know you had a tattoo on your belly.” He said, staring at my tattoo. “And you do have abs you dumbass!” He said, somewhat mad and I had to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Electricity flowed through my whole body when I felt his finger on my skin. I looked down and he’s tracing my gun tattoo on my stomach. His slow strokes giving me weird sensations. If he could just stop or I’ll lose it anytime now.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked at me, stared into my eyes and I felt like drowning even though I’m not even submerged in the water yet.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“And fucking hot.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “And this is where you stop.” I said and grabbed his hand away from my skin because speaking of hot, my whole body is on fire right now.</p><p> </p><p>I lightly pushed him away and submerged myself into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“No shit, you have more on your back?!” He held my shoulders and turned me around.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this your first time to see someone with tattoos?” I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah…” He said, still amazed, looking at the tattoos on my back with stars in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re beautiful.” He said and I turned around to face him. “You’re beautiful.” He said, looking deep into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg to disagree.” I said as I held onto his waist and pulled him nearer. Our breaths touching each other’s skin. “<em> You’re </em>beautiful. And you don’t even know it. And that makes you more beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and he pinched me on my waist. I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>And I stared at him. At his pretty doe eyes, his beautiful nose, his plump lips…</p><p> </p><p>“You know this is the part where we’re supposed to kiss–“ </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed his chin and shut him up. I know kitten, I know. And I wanted to kiss you since last night.</p><p> </p><p>He held me by my hair as our kiss deepened. Every bit of electricity in my body’s ignited. Sparking up the heat and making me want more, more of him. And I don’t even fucking know his name?!</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>“How do we find our meaning?” </p><p> </p><p>The beautiful stranger asked. We were back in my room and we’re both sitting on my bed. I have my laptop on my lap while he’s scrolling through his phone. He didn’t wanna go home yet. Said he doesn’t want to face reality yet. And I felt the same. If this is a dream, then I want to stay longer in it. Maybe not even wake up anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Our passion? Something we love to do? Something that gives us life?” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if the world won’t let us fulfill our passion? Do what we love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s when we become meaningless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… what if there’s someone who can help you make your life meaningful again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s great. If there’d be someone.”</p><p> </p><p>He poked my head.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I want to be that someone?”</p><p> </p><p>I froze. All I could do was look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. This is just a one night stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow? That hurt you dickhead!” He threw a pillow at me and I had to close and protect my laptop. “We didn’t even had sex! And it’s 1pm and I’m still here, this is not a one night stand!”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry!” I raised my hands up in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“But if you really want to make this a one night stand then fine! Where do you keep your condoms?” He said, mad, opening the drawers on my bedside table. I think I really kinda hurt him with that.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crazy! You won’t find any.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at me. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?!” </p><p> </p><p>My eyes went wide, “I am not!”</p><p> </p><p>“They all say that!” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not! Want me to prove it to you?!” I leaned in closer to him and without me knowing, I have him in between my arms and I’m looking down on him on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, “Well that’s more like it. Prove it to me daddy.” </p><p> </p><p>I laughed. “That was cringey.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed too, “Yeah I know. Bad timing, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… you wanna do it or not?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have condoms with me at the moment. You have one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you asked. Hand me my bag.”</p><p> </p><p>I pulled myself up and grabbed his small bag on my desk and handed it to him. “Do you always keep condoms in your bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. For good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “You serious?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as he pulled out a condom and threw his bag somewhere. “Well, I met you last night. I think that’s good luck.” </p><p> </p><p>“So… Can I kiss you?” I shyly asked.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “I don’t really want this to be a one night stand.” And then he pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, fuck it.”</p><p> </p><p>I caressed his cheek as I slowly leaned down to kiss him and the rest I will leave unto your imaginations. No I didn’t bottom. He’s the bottom but fuck he <em> is </em>a powerbottom.</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“You can just drop me by the train station. I can manage.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sitting at the passenger seat while I’m driving my car, taking him home. But apparently he only wants me to drop him by the station and won’t tell me his exact address.</p><p> </p><p>I stopped the car at a bakery parking nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“I really can’t have your number?” I asked as he unfastened his seat belt.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought you didn’t want this to be a one night stand?”</p><p> </p><p>“But we had sex, so that makes this a one night stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re unfair!” I whined and he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s find our meaning by ourselves first and I’m sure we’ll meet again.” He pat my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“But I think I found it already, I found you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cheesy but nope. You can’t make me the meaning of your life. Were you not paying attention to my life story? I can be a part of it but I can’t be the only meaning.” He then gave me a kiss on the cheek. “And I don’t think we deserve each other yet.” He added and he had this sad look in his eyes and I badly wanted it to go away.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could pull away, I grabbed his chin and kissed him on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Kitten.” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Wooseok.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Wooseok.” He smiled and pinched my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He then opened the car door and I lowered the window as he closed the door. He bent down and rested his arms on the window sill.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Dumpling.” He gave me another sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Seungyoun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Seungyoun. I’ll support your EP. Keep on making music okay?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He was about to leave but I called him back. “Wooseok!”</p><p> </p><p>He turned around. “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you won’t go out and get drunk by yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” He raised his pinky finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Also! You said you like to sing. I hope I can hear you sing one day, or maybe we can make music together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someday. When the universe permits.” He smiled. A smile that somehow reassured me that we’ll really see each other again. Like we’re destined, connected by an invisible string. </p><p> </p><p>I smiled back at him. As he turned around and walked, he raised his right hand and waved. I do hope we meet again. I pray to the universe we meet again. Because I want him to be there when I find the meaning of my life again. And I want to see him find his own meaning too.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we get to a point when our lives become meaningless, like we don't know why we even exist in this world anymore. that we just want to vanish. but i know there is a meaning, a purpose for our existence. maybe there are just days when it's harder to find, but it's there deep down, somewhere. maybe we just have to look harder. we can get tired because life is fucking tiring and exhausting but giving up on it shouldn't be an option. </p><p>i hope we find people who'll hold our hands while we find our own meaning. i hope we find people who'll be there to catch us when we fall, people who'll support us when we can't seem to fight anymore.</p><p>i hope we all find our meaning. and when we do, hold on in tight and never let it go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>